


医狮体检车

by Sand_n



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 23:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sand_n/pseuds/Sand_n





	1. Chapter 1

当接到给奥利维尔那个家伙体检的请求时，古斯塔夫并不是很乐意。知道自己和那小子三观不合，本着眼不见心不烦的古斯塔夫下意识地就想拒绝，但看着面前一脸诚挚表情的同僚——一个很早便和古斯塔夫相识，后加入Rainbow医疗团队，在医学研究和临床实践中十分有建树的医生，古斯塔夫也不好意思回绝。  
“抱歉，古斯塔夫，我要出这趟差，所以关于新加入干员的体检相关事宜就拜托了。”  
“好吧。”古斯塔夫无奈地揉了揉自己的眉心。  
......  
“(敲门声)”  
“进来。”坐在医务室的古斯塔夫正翻看着关于奥利维尔的资料，被体检人报告首页照片栏里7的那张脸他再熟悉不过了。当年在西非时发生的事情直到如今古斯塔夫都历历在目，尽管这家伙的能力毋庸置疑，也得到了六号的认可，但他就是无法说服自己原谅那个家伙...为他逝去的同事们。  
明明一切本都可以避免。  
见到来人时，古斯塔夫只是瞥了奥利维尔一下就没再看过他一眼，起身去准备检查用的器材和消耗品了。  
大块头今天只穿了一件黑色T恤衫和牛仔裤，粗壮的手臂和粗犷的倒三角美好身躯撑得衣服紧绷绷的。棕色的头发散乱着，头顶上的几撮毛立起来会随步伐轻微晃动。  
“怎么是你？”古斯塔夫的冷漠让奥利维尔有点手足无措，因为一般来拜访医务室时，里面的医生都会先请病人入座等待或给予相关指示，但面前的人却只是自顾自地在拿着东西，甚至除了刚刚进门时的那一眼，都没有再正眼看过自己。  
奥利维尔知道古斯塔夫讨厌自己，也知道为什么他讨厌自己。对于自己在古斯塔夫心中划出的那道伤口，奥利维尔反省过，他也为死者感到抱歉，但在自己的立场上，他是从来不会退让的。他不认为那件事是自己的过错，起码最后行动成功了，这是重点。  
古斯塔夫没有理会杵在那里的大块头的问话，即使背对着他，古斯塔夫也能感觉到奥利维尔的目光一直都在自己的身上。  
冷静点，古斯塔夫。  
古斯塔夫在心里不断和自己告诉道。  
古斯塔夫面无表情地转过身，端着一盘子的检查器具走到医务室的检查床边：“你，过来。”  
奥利维尔默默地走到古斯塔夫身边。  
“坐下。”古斯塔夫面无表情地带上一次性橡胶手套。  
奥利维尔默默地坐下。  
“把衣服脱了。”  
奥利维尔脱下自己的衣服，放在床边，挺着强壮的身体看着面前站着的医生。两块强健的胸肌如同小山丘一般展露在古斯塔夫面前，鼓起的肌肉体现着其主人躯干下蕴藏着的爆发力。淡色的体毛从胸口处开始沿着腹部一直进入被牛仔裤覆盖的地方，彰显其雄性魅力。  
古斯塔夫不清楚为什么自己一不小心多看了几眼。  
他拿过报告单放在一旁，然后开始检查奥利维尔的身体。  
古斯塔夫走到奥利维尔面前，拿着一把皮尺圈住对方，从奥利维尔厚实的背部肌肉开始，穿过他的腋下，环绕在胸肌处，读取维度数据。  
“我知道你还在生我的气。”奥利维尔任由古斯塔夫在自己身体上操作，他看着近在咫尺的古斯塔夫说。  
古斯塔夫听到对方的话，心里积怨颇深，但他不喜欢与人争吵，当初他要和奥利维尔说的话他已经全都说过了，对方的固执己见已经到了古斯塔夫自己都不愿意再花时间扯上第二遍的程度。  
古斯塔夫没有做任何回应，在他眼里，奥利维尔是个宛如器械般不近人情的任务机器。  
见医生只是自顾自的操作，甚至连正眼都没给过自己，奥利维尔注视了古斯塔夫一会，沉默地低下头不说话了。  
反正他已经习惯了这种被他人冷眼相待的感觉，他以前可没少经历过。  
古斯塔夫完成测量，收起的皮尺无意间划过奥利维尔的乳头，酥麻的感觉让他下意识地抬起头看向面前转身的医生。  
他想起他第一次见到古斯塔夫时的场景——在他们爆发矛盾之前。他还清楚地记得在没有矛盾之前，古斯塔夫的友善，古斯塔夫的关心，就好像阳光一样无处不在。  
他一向不喜欢从小到大都那般顺风顺水的人，因为他认为这种人不会懂得别人的痛苦，这些人都天生都对世界自带浪漫主义式的幻想，他们展示自己的博爱实际只是因为他们天真，缺少现实残酷的毒打而已。  
奥利维尔在没见到古斯塔夫之前早有耳闻其大名，坐在调遣运输机的路上时，他对他的猜测就是如此。  
直到奥利维尔真的见到了这个来自首都富人区的医生时，他的固执有那么一段时间松动过。这个两鬓处斑白，第一眼看着还让人觉得有点酷的医生，他让自己感觉到了安全和宁静，就像法国南部温暖的阳光般——他喜欢阳光，从小到大他变了很多，但他对家乡那抹自始至终给予他温暖的阳光的喜爱从来没有变过。他的话语温和，乐于助人，从不差别对待每一个人。  
这让奥利维尔想到了多次帮他走出困境的贝特朗神父。  
那段对抗埃博拉病毒的时光是艰难而困苦的，西非的生活条件很糟糕，外加病毒肆虐闹得人心惶惶。但奥利维尔从来没有见过古斯塔夫有过任何抱怨，相反，他对所有事情都毫无怨言且乐在其中，总会尽自己最大的努力去完成。他愿意上前接触没人愿意接触的病人，愿意深入疫区治疗疾病。  
奥利维尔喜欢跟随在他身边，在他执行出勤救治任务时守护他的左右，享受着保护他的感觉，反正他也不害怕什么。  
直到那次意外发生，完全毁坏了他们之间的一切。  
为什么？明明他一切都是按照规则而行，一切都是为了他们的安全考虑，明明...最后他成功保护了他。  
过去对古斯塔夫的良好感觉好像一时间荡然无存。奥利维尔一直告诉自己古斯塔夫不是那样的人，但这算什么？  
明明一切的做法都是合情合理的，牺牲在所难免，可是他为什么就是不能理解自己。难道要为了几个人的生命而置整个大部队的安危于不顾？  
他为什么就不能好好权衡利弊，何不食肉糜吗？  
奥利维尔不想再这么回忆下去。他想起过去的自己——他就是为了想要改变过去那个糟糕的自己，才一直恪守规章，恪守作为一名战士的守则。古斯塔夫的不理解让他有种自己一切的努力都功亏一篑的失落感和烦躁感。  
自从他来到Rainbow之后，古斯塔夫从来都没有正眼看过他几次，从来对他都是爱理不理。  
对其他人员这么友善，为什么要如此区别对待自己。奥利维尔内心深处总是有股隐隐的压抑感。  
当奥利维尔回过神来时，古斯塔夫已经在测奥利维尔的心跳了。赤裸的胸膛上，奥利维尔感受着贴在自己肌肤上的手。医务室里很安静，两人之间，随着呼吸微微起伏的胸肌上，是古斯塔夫拿着听诊器的手。  
医生的温度透过橡胶手套传递到奥利维尔的左胸，听诊器按压在胸口有点冰凉。奥利维尔忍不住顺着古斯塔夫的手臂，视线慢慢延伸向上，望向正在认真倾听自己心跳的对方。  
双方视线交错一瞬间，两人同时撇开了视线。  
然后古斯塔夫就开始疑惑为什么这家伙的心跳突然加速了。  
“把裤子脱了，内裤也脱掉。”古斯塔夫收起听诊器，在检查单上写下结果后，转身平淡地命令道。  
站起身解开牛仔裤的裤链把裤子往下推，奥利维尔露出强壮的双腿，大腿肌肉隆起，从正面看，充满男性味道的肌肉曲线向两侧凸出，十分养眼。奥利维尔从来不是扭捏之人，但这次，在脱下内裤的那一刻，奥利维尔有一瞬间地犹豫。  
慢吞吞地脱下自己的内裤，把自己的裤子整齐地放在一边。  
虽然古斯塔夫一直告诉自己：你对这家伙没有任何兴趣，不要把视线放在他身上，快点完成这次检查然后眼不见心不烦。  
但他还是该死的忍不住要瞟向面前这个男人下体傲人的器官！  
体毛从腹部延伸向下，一直到小腹下方。形状明显的腹内外斜肌中间，浓密的棕色阴毛下，是宛如巨蛇般粗大的、处于疲软状态的阴茎，挂在这个男人的胯下，随着他的动作而微微晃动。  
可能因为这分量太大太沉了，所以晃动得这么稳。  
粗壮的腿上布满密集的腿毛，从大腿一直到小腿。常年勤于锻炼和良好的自制能力让奥利维尔的躯体魅力十足。  
从刚刚近身开始，古斯塔夫就知道他在来之前有洗过自己的身体，沐浴露的味道还没散去，混合着男性的独有的味道萦绕在自己的鼻尖——味道干净、很好闻。  
作为正值壮年的强壮男性，这很正常。  
随着视线扫过奥利维尔赤裸的身体，古斯塔夫发现了位于对方大腿侧边的伤口痕迹。这是一处烧伤，伤口已经愈合，但痕迹仍然清晰可见。古斯塔夫不想多管他的闲事，所以他没有把到嘴边的问题问出来。  
古斯塔夫走到他的面前，弯下腰握住对方粗大的阴茎。  
奥利维尔低下头盯着对方的后脑勺，眼神有点复杂。  
阴茎有点沉，沉睡的巨蛇下是脉动的炽热血液，热量从阴茎上散发出来，沿着环住它的手掌传递到手上，被手掌的主人清晰地感知到。  
古斯塔夫能感受到奥利维尔阴茎的脉动。  
古斯塔夫轻轻褪下奥利维尔的包皮，检查阴茎的状况。然后用两根手指按在马眼两边，轻轻张开查看尿道口。  
奥利维尔努力转移自己的注意力，以免自己被摸得勃起。  
...不然这太丢人了。  
“抬起一条腿。”古斯塔夫蹲下，那只握着阴茎的手把阴茎提起来垂直于地面，另一只手垫着奥利维尔的睾丸。  
然后握住两颗睾丸捏了捏，又按压着单颗分别查看。  
阴茎被握着，睾丸也被动来动去，奥利维尔感觉自己快要忍不住了。  
好在古斯塔夫没有继续为难他。  
“转身，跪趴在床上。”古斯塔夫放下他的生殖器，转身在桌子上拿起一瓶润滑液，挤了一些在自己的中指和食指手套处上。  
“...好。”奥利维尔僵硬地照做，然后就时不时扭头看古斯塔夫。  
只见古斯塔夫抬着手走到奥利维尔臀部前面，一只手放在他的尾骨处，另一只手伸出中指抵在他的后穴处。  
紧闭的穴口可怜兮兮地藏在臀缝中，周围都是奥利维尔毛茸茸的肛毛。  
奥利维尔下意识地绷紧了自己的身体，握紧拳头，背部肌肉隆起。奥利维尔知道这是检查的一部分，他以前也体验过，但从来没有一次像现在这般紧张和敏感。  
“放轻松。”一直以来对他讲话都毫无感情的古斯塔夫这一次也不得不放缓了语气，他看得出面前这个男人的紧张。  
“是...”


	2. Chapter 2

奥利维尔能清楚地感觉到手指挤开他的括约肌，润滑油帮助手指开拓通道，带给奥利维尔冰凉的感觉。  
“呃...”奥利维尔抿着嘴低低地哼了一声，双手下意识地抓住检查床的床单。  
真紧...古斯塔夫从来没有在肛门指检的时候感受过自己的手指会被施加如此巨大的压力。该死，这个家伙的后面和他长满腱子肉的身子一样有力，古斯塔夫不禁开始担心接下来怎么深入第二根手指。  
“放松，放松。”古斯塔夫忍不住再次出声提醒趴在床上的这个一看就很紧张的大块头。这家伙...以前看他明明都是一副无所畏惧的样子。  
奥利维尔扭过头无辜地看向站在自己后面的医生，紧闭着嘴巴点点头。  
从古斯塔夫的视角看去，奥利维尔健硕的大屁股对着自己，浓密的体毛分布在大腿小腿上和臀缝间，顺着会阴一直蔓延到体积不小、顺着重力自然下垂的褶皱囊袋上。奥利维尔的姿势是两腿分开约两拳宽，跪趴在床上压低身子，背部与床面近乎垂直。  
奥利维尔极其雄伟的生殖器挂在两腿之间，垂下来的粗壮阴茎几乎都要触碰到床单了。  
连接臀部的后背曲线，从腰处的狭窄迅速扩张到背部的宽阔，完美的倒三角尽显粗犷的男性魅力。  
多么一具充满爆发力的完美身体。趴着的奥利维尔就像一头蛰伏的野兽，一头潜伏的雄狮般——乖乖趴在古斯塔夫的检查床上，任由古斯塔夫用手指探索着他那没有人触碰过的禁忌之地。  
肛门指检是一项很重要的测试项目，对于要加入精英军队的战士来说。此项目要求医生将自己的手指深入被检查者体内约10厘米处探查是否有病变情况。  
古斯塔夫旋转着自己的手指，小心翼翼地探查按压着奥利维尔的肠壁。  
手测一切都很正常。  
奥利维尔只觉得自己刚刚一直紧张着的括约肌能慢慢的放松了。感受着对方的手指在自己的体内搅动，奥利维尔咬着牙齿，脸上泛起轻微的、似乎不太自然的红晕——好在那个医生没有发现什么。  
为了更高要求的检查精度，古斯塔夫拿起早已消毒好的专门扩肛工具，这是一件并不粗的金属制品，整体形状类似两个拼在一起会形成圆管的半管体。由于刚刚手指已经帮忙开拓了大块头的后穴，所以这个东西很轻易地就能插入进去。这个东西在整根没入后，露在外面的半圆形铁片会贴括约肌四周，然后插在后穴中的管体就会撑开肛门，略微打开后穴，便于医护人员能直接借助手电筒肉眼检查肠道内部的一些情况。  
奥利维尔能清楚地体会到那个东西在撑着自己的穴口，胀胀的。他总感觉自己的肠道现在和外界空气流通是冷嗖嗖的，但是更令他凉嗖嗖的是正拿着手电筒专心盯着后穴里面的古斯塔夫。  
他这些年头一次心里生出有种从里到外都被看光的羞耻感和一点不知名的不知所措。这已经极度颠覆了他心中为自己树立的形象，现在的他心里十分地没底。  
“...好了吗？”奥利维尔把头埋在自己的两臂之间，心虚地说道。  
古斯塔夫拿着手电筒让自己看起来镇定自若，严谨地行使着检查流程。  
但是白大褂下的裆部，该死的，他觉得有些束缚起来了。  
冷静点，冷静点，你知道这是个糟糕的家伙，别想太多古斯塔夫，想想他是怎么置自己的同事与死地的。古斯塔夫不喜欢记仇，反复回忆过去那些会令自己心情低落的事情，但当下的情况，为了得到一个强有力的理由来转移自己的注意力，古斯塔夫别无选择。  
他不想让自己失态，特别是在这家伙面前。  
他见惯了这家伙平时的作风，一个没有同情心、顽固且目中无人的笨蛋——是的，笨蛋。古斯塔夫不常用如此不妙的单词去形容一个人，但是他在奥利维尔这里开了特例。  
强迫自己注意力做完检查，古斯塔夫故作淡定地摘下自己的手套，居高临下地看着仍然撅着屁股的奥利维尔说：“好了，你可以起来了。”  
但奥利维尔似乎有点犹豫，愣了一会才慢吞吞地爬起来，还试图遮遮掩掩。  
古斯塔夫立刻就知道了原因，并且在知道原因的一瞬间也呆住了。  
我的天...  
古斯塔夫看着对方勃起的生殖器，脑袋里一片空白。是的，他被震慑住了，被对方雄伟的器官震慑住了。  
勃起的阴茎比刚刚更加粗大健硕，一大根吊在奥利维尔的胯下，因为生殖器的肤色比其他地方要略微深一些，看起来让人有种厚实感，就连阴茎上的血管都显得很粗壮。庞大的器官、性感的体毛，男性的雄风这次是毫无展露地扑面而来。  
奥利维尔扭着头看向地面，想要用双手遮羞，奈何器官过于傲人，两只手掌都盖不住全貌。遮住阴茎露出囊袋，盖住囊袋又露出阴茎头部。  
他已经很努力地在克制自己了，但是刚刚的前列腺检查让他的下体再也无法压制。肠道内部的刺激和前列腺部位被按压让奥利维尔最终不得不屈服在本能之下，他很羞耻地当着别人的面勃起了——还是和自己有矛盾的人。  
医务室里陷入了诡异的安静中。古斯塔夫无法克制自己般地眼睛在奥利维尔身上楼游转。  
奥利维尔不再像平常那般傲气逼人，而是窘迫地遮着自己的下体。  
奥利维尔的阴茎跳动了一下。  
足足半晌，古斯塔夫才堪堪收回视线。  
“你的腿伤到底怎么回事?”为了突破尴尬的气氛，古斯塔夫又问出了这个他刚刚就很在乎的问题。  
“烧伤。”  
“怎么烧伤的？”古斯塔夫穷追不舍。  
“...自己烫的。”奥利维尔不擅长说谎，被对方严肃地盯了一会之后就支支吾吾地漏嘴了。  
“为什么？”  
“这是我给自己的惩罚。”奥利维尔渐渐地放下护住裆部的手，放弃挣扎，他也不在乎对方怎么看自己了。  
古斯塔夫疑惑地看着对方。  
“古斯塔夫...”奥利维尔深吸一口气，突然有种想把自己内心的话说出来的冲动。也许是他从刚才开始在古斯塔夫面前赤身裸体的状态，让他不想再隐瞒的想法。  
“对不起，我知道是我害了你的同事，让他们葬送在那里...”奥利维尔走上前一步，来到古斯塔夫面前，散发的雄性气息将古斯塔夫包裹了起来。  
“人们死了，我多么希望我能得到宽恕...”奥利维尔低头看着古斯塔夫，低沉的声音渐渐带上忏悔，“不管是死者，还是...你。”  
“这些伤口只是我给自己的惩罚而已，它们会让我心里好受一点。古斯塔夫，我很糟糕，我犯过很多错误，但是...为了挽救更多的生命，我不得不这么做...”像是下定了什么决心一般，奥利维尔闭上眼睛说出了最后的话，“如果还有下一次，我还会这么做的，因为这是我的职责，我会一遍又一遍地去做。”  
古斯塔夫会怎么反应，奥利维尔心里没底，结合自己和他过去的经历，他心里没有抱有任何希望。他只是闭着眼睛等待着结果。  
古斯塔夫被奥利维尔的一番话完全搞呆了。看着不小的伤口，脑内思绪万千，他从来没有想过奥利维尔会用这种方式来惩罚自己。  
作为奋斗在一线的医护士兵，他自然清楚有些现实很残酷，不可避免。他对奥利维尔当初的选择颇为诟病，但也不难猜测为什么奥利维尔会这么选择。  
自己确实因为某些羁绊，始终无法放下某些事情。  
但在他们之间，真的有谁错了吗？  
不...他没有错，奥利维尔也没有错，没有谁能断定某些事情的是非对错，就像这个并不是非黑即白的复杂世界，没有人有资格去给他人下定论。而他们间持续到现在的矛盾根源，只是因为他们无法迈过那倒横在他们心中的坎罢了...始终都被隔阂在两侧，只能远远地看着对方。  
古斯塔夫真的没有想到奥利维尔会这样。他抬起头望向站在自己咫尺之遥的奥利维尔，对方正低着头闭着眼，像只乖巧的大猫般。  
他能感觉到他的呼吸拂过他的脸颊，他充满魅力的男性气息包裹了他，甚至能隐隐约约接收到他身上传来的体温。  
犹豫着，古斯塔夫伸手触碰到了那个结痂的伤口，然后伸手抱住了这个正闭着眼睛等待下场的高大男人。  
奥利维尔吃惊地睁开了眼睛。出乎意料般，心里像是有什么东西烟消云散，一种强烈的感觉席卷内心。他很惊讶，他猜测古斯塔夫可能会开口嘲讽他，他甚至已经做好了再同这个医生做争辩的打算，尽管他知道自己说不过他。  
又惊又喜，奥利维尔尽全力地体会古斯塔夫抱住自己的感觉，他的衣服和手臂触碰自己赤裸的肌肤时的那种感受。他同样抬起自己的手，缓慢但坚定地把用自己的手臂圈住对方，低下头，放在了古斯塔夫的肩膀上。  
他趴在古斯塔夫的肩膀上，放松地舒了一大口气。一直紧绷的身体，安静了下来。  
他们什么都没有说，只是这样拥着对方，感受着对方，享受着这一刻的安宁。  
...还有一丝的温情。  
渐渐地，古斯塔夫总觉得自己肚子上有什么东西顶着，硬硬的，热热的。  
古斯塔夫推开怀里的奥利维尔，微微拉开两个人之间的距离，低头看去。  
！！！  
只见自己的白大褂腹部处，那根让人看一下惊一次的粗大阴茎头部正贴在上面，比刚才只粗不细，而且头部已经分泌出了液体，粘在自己的工作服上。  
奥利维尔挠了挠头，不好意思地看着古斯塔夫。  
“对不...”刚开口想道歉的奥利维尔却立刻噤了声，被古斯塔夫的动作堵住了所有想说的话，脑袋有一刹那短路了。  
古斯塔夫看到自己的衣服被沾上了另一个男人的分泌液，奥利维尔以为他会生气，但是医生却没有任何厌恶的反应，反而伸出左手握住了坚挺着的小狮子，用手轻轻地按摩，上下搓动着。  
古斯塔夫终于向奥利维尔展示了自己温和的笑容。  
他抬起自己的右手，按在奥利维尔柔软的棕发上，把对方的头摁向自己。  
他贴上脸，吻住了奥利维尔。  
起初只是嘴唇间的触碰，克制隐忍，直到越来越深入，舌头纠缠，两人笔挺的鼻子被压在一起，鼻尖摩擦着鼻尖，气息喷吐在脸上，呼吸渐渐急促。  
古斯塔夫吮吸着奥利维尔伸过来的舌头，轻轻地咬住。奥利维尔笨拙地迎合着医生，因为现在的场景对他来说...宛如做梦。  
这家伙平时看起来就不太聪明的样子，现在更木了，这是古斯塔夫心里的想法。  
为了防止这头狮子太紧张把自己憋死，古斯塔夫结束了这个吻。看了一眼还沉浸其中的奥利维尔，古斯塔夫慢慢弯曲膝盖，单膝跪地状，面前就是被自己左手握住的奥利维尔的阳具。  
他如此的接近它，近在眼前的性器看起来更加的雄伟，男性气息扑面而来，混合着沐浴露的香味。  
这让古斯塔夫情不自禁地凑近了鼻子，他握着奥利维尔的阴茎使其翘起，鼻尖在阴茎根部和囊袋间流连。男性的睾丸是低于正常体温的，鼻尖触碰在褶皱微凉、干净清爽的阴囊上的感觉很美好。  
古斯塔夫抬头看了看正一脸混合着惊讶、欲求但隐忍的表情、低着头看着自己的奥利维尔，笑了笑，压下他的肉棒，张嘴含住了硕大的头部。  
奥利维尔舒服地闭上眼睛仰起了脖颈。  
古斯塔夫吮吸着阳具，舌头卷曲扫荡着奥利维尔的龟头，舌尖戳向他分泌着粘液的马眼处，撑开马眼抵进尿道端口，感受着微咸的前列腺液的味道。  
奥利维尔的一只手轻轻地放在古斯塔夫的头上，另一只手放在身侧握着拳头。  
奥利维尔的实在是太大了，古斯塔夫没办法吞进太多部分。容纳要求太高，时间一长就容易嘴酸。古斯塔夫舌头舔着龟头处的系带，逼出更多的分泌液，再用牙齿轻轻刺激奥利维尔的冠状沟，不出所料地听到了奥利维尔发出颤抖的声音后，古斯塔夫吐出了他的龟头，然后开始从侧面吮吸奥利维尔的大根。  
奥利维尔现在脑袋里五颜六色，现在的画面对他来说太刺激了。他很想挺动自己的腰部，把自己的阴茎送进医生的喉咙里，他想按住古斯塔夫的头部，压向自己的胯部。  
不过他不敢这么做，他担心古斯塔夫会生气。  
感受着阴茎上传来的紧迫感和湿润温暖，奥利维尔感觉自己可能到了天堂。  
古斯塔夫一边揉捏着囊袋一边耐心地满足着大块头。说实话，这家伙饱满的睾丸手感不错。他松开嘴，盯着涂满水光的阴茎，握着根部的手动了动，观察着大肉棒在自己面前晃动的样子。  
真是该死的性感。  
巨大有分量感的阴茎在自己手里晃动的这种感觉，无法言喻。  
古斯塔夫狠狠地撸动了几下。  
奥利维尔头皮发麻，在生理和心理上，他都无与伦比的享受当下。医生的口技给了他极大的享受。  
古斯塔夫...奥利维尔在心中默念着医生的名字。他放在医生头上的手掌轻轻张开，他想要医生的头发在指间与他接触。  
古斯塔夫来回舔舐、吮吸，手口并用地刺激着奥利维尔。医生在人体知识的了解可不仅只局限于治病，奥利维尔从来不知道古斯塔夫的口交竟然能这么舒服。  
“古斯塔夫...”奥利维尔喘着息道，“我要...要射了...”  
雄性的本能让奥利维尔很想把自己的阴茎一送到底，把自己的精华全部注入古斯塔夫的口腔内。但他还是强忍着告诉古斯塔夫，他不想让自己破坏掉这一切。  
古斯塔夫含着他的阴茎抬头看了他一眼，没了。  
“古斯塔夫...我要射了！”紧迫感逼近，奥利维尔已经能强烈地感觉到精液在输精管涌过。他收紧自己的pc肌，绷起身体肌肉，试图忍住不让自己的精液喷在古斯塔夫的嘴里。  
“古斯塔夫，我...”奥利维尔试图退出。  
古斯塔夫没有给他机会，他伸出手绕到奥利维尔后面压在他坚硬的臀大肌上，阻止他后退的动作。  
“古斯塔夫...我...呃....”奥利维尔再也忍耐不住，呻吟着射出精液，大量的精液碰射而出打在古斯塔夫的口腔壁上，阴茎塞在古斯塔夫口腔里撑得慢慢的，在跳动。  
精液实在是太多，古斯塔夫不得不一边吞咽一边接收。  
这家伙...古斯塔夫没有想到奥利维尔能射这么多。  
待到这家伙射精反应逐渐平息之后，古斯塔夫吐出了奥利维尔的阴茎，一边起身一边用手擦了擦嘴角溢出来的白浊液痕。  
奥利维尔凑上去，像是做了什么坏事一般看着古斯塔夫，有些紧张地抱住了医生。  
古斯塔夫笑着拍了拍他厚实的背，他莫名其妙想起了动物园里依赖饲养员的狮子。  
“现在该我了，奥利维尔。”古斯塔夫说，心情看起来不错。  
“啊？”在奥利维尔还没反应过来之前，古斯塔夫就把大块头推倒在检查床上。  
“等等...古斯塔夫，我...”看着自己的双腿被抬起来，奥利维尔有些着急。  
古斯塔夫做了一个保持安静的动作，抬着奥利维尔两腿健壮的大腿压上前，扯开自己的白大褂，拉开裤链，释放出压抑已久的器官。  
“答应我，不要再那样做了。”古斯塔夫压在奥利维尔身上，坚硬滚烫的阴茎头部抵在奥利维尔还沾有润滑油的穴口，在他耳畔轻声说道。  
不要再伤害自己了...  
你早已经得到了你的宽恕，你却从来没有发现而已。


End file.
